More Than Just A Dream
by Abbasanrox
Summary: Hazel has never felt special. She's the oldest of 5, quirky, and has a habit of being too loud. Although she's an amazing fire bender, she never felt she could do anything to end the war. What could a 17 year old do to impact a war? That's the Avatars job. But what happens when she begins to have dreams of a mysterious man she's never met, but feels the need to save?
1. Nightmares

**I don't own Avatar, though I wish i did.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic that I have written. I had this story idea and originally was going to use it for something else, but decided to do have it with these characters instead! This is just kind of the opener, so please review if you like it and if you want more, thanks! Enjoy!**

Gotta keep moving. Keep running. I don't know how I got there. I ran down corridor after corridor, not knowing where I was headed. I started shivering and became hyper aware of my bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor. Suddenly, a voice as sly and cool as night slithered into my brain, "you'd better hurry, because if you don't, he'll never see day light again."

My eyes flew open. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I gasped for breath. I looked around my room in a slight daze, my dream still burned into my brain. The sun hadn't risen, so it must have been around 5 in the morning. I wiped the crust from my weary eyes and noticed my back door was open, causing a cold breeze to loft through my room and my curtains to float. I staggered over and shut the door and slowly began to warm up; yet, I could not shake this feeling that something was out of place. I flipped on my light and let my eyes adjust. I stood there, frozen, my mouth a gap in a silent scream. From floor to ceiling, in a red liquid, were written two simple words: Time's up.

"NO!"

I sat bolt up in bed, my head inches from hitting the slopped ceiling as my heart threatened to burst from my chest. I heard a groan beside me and looked over to see sleepy green eyes looking up at me.

"What's wrong? Did Meelo light our bed on fire again?" Macy said in between a yawn.

Reality set back as i tried to shake off the dream and give my younger sister a smile.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

Macy yawned and nodded rolling over so her back was to me. I sighed and wiped my face with my hands shaking my head.

_It was just a dream _I told myself. _nothing more._

I tried to believe it.

I walked to the bathroom and shut the door, lighting the candles beside me. A shroud of untamable brown curls surrounded me as i took a handful of water and splashed it on my face. I stood drying my face and looked myself in the mirror. Piercing green and blue eyes starred back at me, contrary to my name. Fire Nation people are known for their golden eyes, so my siblings and I are considered abnormal. My parents don't have many friends in the village. The people don't approve of international marriage. My mother was born and raised in the Fire Nation, but fled when the war took her father and mother from her. She ended up in a small Earth Kingdom village, which is where she met my father. He was born in the Southern Water tribe, but was taken by the Fire Nation because he was a water bender. He was able to escape captivity and take refuge in the Earth Kingdom, not having a need to return home because everything he cared about was taken from him. Something my parents had in common.

I tilted my head at my reflection. My mother told me I had a figure that would be desirable by any man, but I didn't see that. No man looks at me because they all know about my parents. But I didn't really care. I sighed and extinguished the fire with a wave of my wrist and left the bathroom without a look back.


	2. Coronation Day

**I do not own ATLA, sadly**.

* * *

I walked out to the back of my home and started to feed our animals. When my parents got married, they moved back into a Fire Nation village, figuring it would be safer then in "enemy" territory. But it's harder to live here. We started out with ten ostrich horses, a dozen koala sheep, six pig cows, six pig sheep, and and eight turtle ducks. But one day when I was about four, soldiers came through and said how each house hold needed to pay more taxes to help with the war effort. We were poor as it was, so little by little our animals began to disappear as payment. Now all that's left is one ostrich horse, two koala sheep, three pig cows, and one turtle duck. I shook my head as i walked around feeding each animal. I couldn't make myself go back to sleep and risk more dreams. They've been going on for almost a month now and I've felt as if I'll go mad with each one. They're different every night, but with the same eerie atmosphere and the feeling of being slowly suffocated. I tried mentioning them to my mother, but she just waves them off as pre-coronation jitters. I almost dropped the sack of seed in my hands at that thought.

_Crap. I completely forgot._ I groaned and kicked a rock into the pond in frustration.

The Fire Lord sent out a message about two months ago saying he was stepping down so that his son could take over. Many of us were shocked, because no body knew Fire Lord Ozi had a son.

"He probably thinks he's too good to show his face around us commoners." I grumbled to myself.

Along with his message was an invitation to all eligible bachelorettes in the Fire Nation to come as guests to the coronation, for his son has yet to choose a wife. I snorted at the thought.

_I'm just gonna be around a bunch of high pitched giggly girls all night. Also I'll probably have to endure mockery because of my background. "You're not puuuure blood" _I thought in a grimy girly voice_ "why are you even here?"_

I rolled my eyes and chucked a rock into the pound, causing a dull 'plunk' as it sank to the bottom.

"Hazel? Hazel are you out here?"I turned to the sound of my mothers voice.

"I'm over here." I called back.

I kept my gaze on the pond as my mother walked toward me. I felt her standing beside me and lay her hand on my shoulder.

"You have a long day ahead of you." She said rather quietly.

I just nodded in response. She sighed and pulled me so I was facing her.

"I know you don't like this sweetie, but I can't change it. It's required that you go. Please don't shut me out." She looked up at me with pleading, golden eyes.

It was bluntly obvious she was my mother. We shared the same wild hair and stubborn attitude. The only difference was our height and our eyes. She was beautiful, but years of stress were evident on her face. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my mother.

"I love you mom."

She hugged me back and I could hear the smile in her voice "I love you too, now let's get you ready."

I followed her into the house and she sat me down in a chair and began to try and tame the beast that's taken over my head. I sat there in silence, hoping to Agni that this day would go by quickly. The gentle tugging of my mothers fingers through my hair calmed me to the point of letting my mind wander to my dreams again.

_Is there a meaning behind them?_ I thought to myself. _There's always a man I have to save, but I've never seen his face. _

I looked up to notice my mother had finished and was talking to me.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I have a dress for you to wear that I made for this occasion."

I nodded and stood as she went to get the dress. I bit my lip in nervousness. I never wore dresses, or really anything other that a t-shirt and pants. My mother returned holding a dress in the most stunning color I had ever seen. It was a lighter version of the traditional Fire Nation red, more orange with spirals of Water Tribe blue outlining the trim and the designs.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you something more current in style." My mother said.

I stepped into it and as my mother zipped me up, i felt each of my curves being outlined and exposed and I shook my head.

"It's perfect." I said

My mother refused to let me see myself before she did my make up. I closed and opened my eyes multiple times as my mother plastered on makeup around my eyes and over my cheeks. When I finally looked at myself, I was stunned. I didn't look like me. The dress hugged me in all the right places, with two slits on the sides to expose the dip in my waist. It showed more of my chest then I would ever dare to and was less tight on the bottom so that i could walk. My eyes trailed up to my eyes, which were always piercing, but now they showed the color even more so. My untamable curls now lay gracefully around my head. I shook my head and looked to my mother

"I don't think I can do this." I sounded nervous. But I was terrified.

She just smiled and kissed my cheek, not till then did I notice she had tears in her eyes.

"You know, if the prince chooses you, you won't be permitted to return home." She said in way that she had no doubt I wouldn't return.

I laughed a little and took her hands in mine.

"Don't worry mom, I won't be chosen."

_Oh I hope not._

She smiled sadly and took a blue pin from her hair and clipped it into mine.

"This was made by your father and given to me as a wedding present. He carved it himself. Now, it's yours."

I touched the delicate pin in my hair and felt the groves of the Water Tribe symbol and Fire Nation symbol intertwined. Just then my father walked in and tears sprang to his tired eyes as he took my cheeks in his hands.

"My little girl."He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. "The carriage just pulled up. I'm afraid this goodbye can't be prolonged."

I nodded as he escorted me out and helped me into the carriage. I waved to my family smiling, calling out reassurances that weren't just for them. I never could have known that the moment i stepped into that vehicle, my life would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry if this seems choppy, I'm trying to get ideas flowing. Also please follow and review, it really helps me out. See ya!**


	3. A New City

**I absolutely do not own Avatar, just my O.C. **

* * *

_I'm going to throw up. _Is what was on my mind the whole time I was in the carriage.

The sun rose about an hour ago, making it about 8 a.m. I took my mothers hair pin from my hair and moved it between my fingers, needing something to occupy my shaking hands.

_Everybody's going to stare at me_ I thought _They'll know I'm different right away. _

I held my knees to my chest and put my face in between them, trying to keep myself from panicking. I shook myself internally and sat up straight in my seat.

_ No_. I told myself. _I'm not going to look weak in front of these people. Let them stare if they want. _I clenched my fists around the pin in my lap._ I don't care_.

Slowly it became more and more rowdy outside, as I assumed we were entering the capital. I was itching to pull back the curtain and view the city I had only heard stories about, but never seen. I restrained myself though, not knowing why at first I did. I later realized it was from fear of what I'd see. I was almost thrown out of my seat when we came to a sudden halt, and my heart began to race when I heard the driver step down and walk to my door. Sunlight blinded me as he opened the doors and offered his white gloved hand out to me. I took it reluctantly and stepped out, stunned as my senses were flooded with new stimuli.

"We have arrived earlier than scheduled," said the driver "so you are permitted to roam as you wish for an hour."

All i could do was nod. Everywhere I looked had something new to see, smell, and hear. There were more people in one area than I thought could possibly fit. I walked through the crowd, getting multiple stares as I did, but I didn't notice. There was an organized chaos all around me. Venders selling tapestries of all colors called to me to fell their softness. I ran my hand over wind chimes, causing the soft clinging of the glass. Children ran by me, giggling and carefree. Unknowing of the horrors their home land has placed on the world. I could have stayed in this place all day and drank it all up, never getting enough. I checked my pocket and frowned. I only grabbed a small amount of money with me. I can only purchase a few things. I smiled to an elderly woman and gave her a few copper pieces for small crystal like gems that I had seen a few women with. They were about a centimeter long and the woman helped me place three of them on the left side of my left eye. I thanked her and continued to walk from shop to shop. A small store with pictures of beautiful designs hanging up around it caught my eye and I walked inside. There was on other individual inside, and he was getting something carved into his bicep.

"Hey pretty lady." Said a man I assumed was the owner. "Thinkin of gettin a tattoo?"

It seemed absurd. _Of course I'm not getting one. _

But I thought about it more.

_Why not? I already stand out as it is, why not give them another reason to stare? _

I smiled and nodded and he motioned me over and told me where to sit. I sat there in a nervous excitement.

"Alright" the man said "what and where you want it?"

I hadn't thought about that. If I'm gonna get something permanent I at least want it to mean something to me. I considered my options and after a moment I decided.

"Can you do this?" I asked as I handed him my mothers hair pin.

He looked at me strangely for a moment, then nodded. I turned my back to him and pulled my hair to the side, exposing the top of my back where the dress doesn't cover, and pointed.

"Here please."

I closed my eyes as he began to carve into my back the sign that symbolizes, not just my parents, but me.

Half water, half fire, with good and evil in both.

_Fuck. This really burns_. I thought as I payed the man a gold piece and started walking back toward the carriage.

The initial shock of the city had begun to fade as I started noticing the broken pieces of the area. Multiple homeless people begging for money, terrified looking women behind shop stands, and the children I thought looked so free I noticed looked as if they hadn't bathed in weeks.

_Even in the capital, people are suffering. _

I couldn't help but feel a twist of guilt in my stomach. Here I was, on my way to the palace to meet the prince. And home I had an amazing family and, even though we struggle, we make it through. I arrived back to where the man had dropped me off and he instructed me that I was to follow the other women into the palace, and once inside I must keep my eyes downcast, especially around the men. I would wait in line to be able to greet the prince where I would curtsy, not looking him in the eye, and thank him for his invitation.

_You've got to be kidding me. _

I thanked him and started my walk up to the palace. I started seeing women all over, each beautiful and standing tall, as if they belonged. Which maybe, they did. I was quickly jostled into a large group as we all poured through the palace doors. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized no body here paid any notice to me.

_Maybe I could actually make it through this. And with any luck, I could be back home before sundown._ I thought optimistically. _  
_

I don't know what I expected to see when I walked into the palace, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Inside was ginormous, with delicate red and gold drapes hanging from the capitals of the a hundred foot pillars. My heels clicked against the marble floor as I made my way through the line. I couldn't get a good view of the prince from where I stood, but I could see the women. None looked very nervous as they stood feet from the man who could end their life in an instant, and I tried to mimic their confidence.

J_ust remember, keep your eyes down and move on quickly._ Which is what I had planned to do.

When I was about ten women back from the prince, I kept trying to see how he looked. When I finally could, he chose that instant to look up in my direction, and our eyes locked. I almost froze on the spot as his gaze bore into me, feeling like he was trying to burn me where I stood. A shudder went down my spine as our eyes stayed on each others. He had a beautiful face, one any woman would die for. One with almost a sculpted, but smooth cheeks and jaw. His hair was neatly in a top knot held by a fire nation insignia.

_Look away dammit! What do you think you're doing? _I yelled at myself in my mind.

But I couldn't bring myself to look away. I dont know if it was from fear or fascination, or both. His eyes were as gold as caramel, but also hard. What I had interpreted as anger in his eyes, was what looked more like deep confusion.

_Why would he be confused looking at me? Does he think he knows me?_ I shook my head. _Impossible. _

I was now directly in front of him, our gaze still on each other as I curtsied, mumbled my thanks, then quickly scurried away.

My body still felt cold as I quickly walked away, rubbing away the goose bumps on my arms. A man then stood and announced that each of us would have our own room for the night and that we would now be escorted there to wash up for the party that evening. As we were being escorted away, I dared a quick glance back at the prince to see if he was still watching me, but he had already left.

* * *

** A/N: Hey everyone! thank you so much for the little group of people who have followed and favorited my story. It really boosts my confidence in this story and I'm thankful for each of you. Please don't hesitate to leave a review and tell me things I have done good or bad, or if something doesn't make sense to you. I'll try and go back and fix them up. Again thank you so much for your support! ^-^ PS: The tattoo/ hair pin is the cover photo.**


	4. Dances and Secrets

**A/N: Yaay extra long chapter today. There was a lot I wanted to get into this one. I know I'm uploading more frequently than most story makers, but I'm trying to get my ideas out and into the site as they come so i dont lose it. Il go back in if they need touching up. Also ive had a lot of free time. So i dont think il have like a scheduled time when il post, its more when i get inspiration. Any who, heres the chapter!**

* * *

"Who the heck needs a bed this big?" I spoke aloud to myself.

I had just been showed where I'd be staying and couldn't comprehend why one person needed so much room. I'd grown up sharing a room with two other girls and a bed with one, so I was never one to care about space. My heart twinged at the thought of my sisters.

_ I wonder what everyone's doing back home._ I shook my head. _No weakness_.

The bed alone could have taken up more than half my room back home. I walked around the space slowly, allowing my finger tips to run along everything within reach, from the silk sheets on the bed to the wood of the dresser. I wasn't entirely sure why we were brought here, but I used the time to let my mind wander.

_Why did I react the way I did when I saw the prince? _I pondered_. I mean I know he's intimidating and important, but why didn't I just get scared and avert my eyes like what was expected of me to do? No, I had to have a fucking staring contest with the man who could end the world. _

I groaned and scratched my head, desperately wishing to be able to get out of this dress and go to bed. I was still deep in thought when there was a knock at the door, causing me to jump.

"Come in." I called.

A butler came in and motioned for me to follow him.

"Each young lady is now requested to come to the ball room, so his majesty may dance with each."

My heart leapt to my throat.

_Oh god. _I thought_. I'm going to have to dance with him? Actually physically interact with him? _

I stood on jello like legs and followed the man out into the hallway where a crowd of other women had already began to gather. There was excited nervous chatter filling the air as we made our way down corridor after corridor, which only caused my breathing to become more panicked.

_Why do I recognize this place? _I thought, a chill slowly creeping its way up my spine.

I shook off the feeling as recognizing it from when I was showed my room, but didn't feel too convinced. We entered the grand ball room, which was even more spectacular than the grand hall. There was a beautiful glass chandler in the center of the dome shaped ceiling, which reflected the light, causing small rainbows to dance on the walls. The floor was still marble, but with what looked like gold intertwined into it. There were pillars on the side walls, with each capital having a unique carving in it. Music had started to play and women began to giggle uncontrollably. I scanned the crowd and eventually found him in the middle of a huddle of women, all begging for his attention. I wasn't sure what to do, I'd never been to a ball before. I knew we were all supposed to dance with him, but what are we supposed to do when we're not? That's when I noticed other young men in the crowd begin to waltz in and start asking women to dance. I stood there awkwardly, eyes downcast, hoping no body would pay me any attention.

"Excuse me, miss?"

_Of course_.

"May I have this dance?"

I looked up to see a good looking man, maybe a few years older than me, in a black tuxedo offering his hand to me.

"Uhm... sure." I answered hesitantly.

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me closer, resting his other hand on my hip, brushing my bare skin causing me to blush. Our bodies were inches apart as we began to sway to the classical music behind us.

"My name is Lieutenant Pang, but you can call me Lee." He flashed me a toothy grin and I couldn't help but feel more at ease with him near.

I gave a small smile back.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hazel Shaow." I curtsied slightly to him.

He smiled again and I noticed how he had a slightly crooked smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. I couldn't help but notice you seemed lost so I decided to come and save you." Another smile.

"Thank you for that." I said, and I meant it. "This whole place is new to me, and I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to be doing." I said honestly.

He nodded, pulling me against his body and leaning towards my ear. I tensed up slightly and blushed more, not sure what he was doing. To an onlooker, it would seem he was trying to be romantic. Then he began to speak, his voice quiet and low.

"If I were you, I'd leave this place. Now. It isn't safe. Nothing good will come to you being here." He said.

My blood ran cold and I just stood there in shock.

_ Isn't safe? What does that mean? _

I opened my mouth to ask him, but a masculine hand was placed on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but would you mind if I cut in?" Said the prince, smiling.

_Smiling_?

Lee let go of me and bowed low to the prince, his eyes flashing to me once more before standing up straight.

"Of course not, your highness." Lee said stepping back. "Excuse me, but I believe the buffet is calling my name." He smiled, then was off.

_Oh no no, please don't leave me alone with_-

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced" the prince said as he bowed to me.

_He's bowing?_

"I'm Prince Zuko, and who might you be?"

I just stared at him dumbfounded, but finally found my voice.

"I-I'm Hazel. Hazel Shaow, your highness." I said as I curtsied to him, making sure to not look him in the eye this time.

"Hmm, Shaow." He repeated, like he was seeing how it felt on his tongue, and I shivered. "I don't believe that's a Fire Nation name."

I shook my head, eyes cast anywhere but his face. "My father's from the Water Tribe, so no." I said with more pride than I probably should have.

"Very interesting." He said as he took my hand the same way as Lee, but with more authority.

He placed his hand on my hip directly where my dress cut open so his palm was fully on my exposed waist. I bit back a snide remark as he pulled me directly against him and forced me to look him in the face. For a while, neither of us said anything. We just stared at each other, moving in time with the music.

_Why's he just staring at me? Hell, why am _I_ staring back? _

I searched his eyes for any indication of what he was thinking. Confusion flashed in his eyes for a moment, but was gone as quickly as it came. He quietly chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burning

"Nothing, I was just wondering how a Water Tribe peasent was able to make it to the Fire Nation." He said, still looking me in the eyes.

My eyes narrowed as I grew angry. Although he meant it as a jab at me, it almost seemed hallow, like he really didn't find it very amussing. Either way, I was starting to get pissed.

"Because the all mighty Fire Nation forcefully took him from his home." I spat.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and grabbed me by the chin pulling my face inches from his.

"Now you listen here" he growled, his voice low "what the nation does has nothing to do with me."

"You seriously believe that?" I said, my temperature rising. "You're the prince! Soon to be Fire Lord! And you have the nerve to say you played no hand in what the Fire Nation has done?!" I was practically yelling now.

He just starred at me again, still holding my chin, and whispered almost inaudibly.

"There are things in this world that aren't as black and white as you make them out to be."

And with that he dropped my chin and stepped away, our eyes never leaving each others. I didn't know why, but I wanted to comfort him. I didn't feel as scared, even though I probably should have felt more scared.

"Eat and mingle. Enjoy your stay." Zuko said almost lifelessly, turning his back to me to chatter with other women.

I was so confused, ever since I arrived here I've felt out of place. I walked over to the large buffet where Lee was, promptly stuffing his face with fire flakes. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, gaining a look of shook from him.

"Hey, I think you owe me an explination." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Lee's look of shock was quickly replaced with amusement as he set down the bowl he was devouring and wiped his hands on his coat.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression" He smiled "but I'm not looking for anyone."

I narrowed my eyes, leaning on one leg arms still crossed.

His smile slowly faded to one of seriousness and he sighed.

"Look. I know what you are. Word hasn't gotten around to the palace, but if it does, you'll be in danger." He said loud enough for only me to hear.

_What I am?_

I droppedmy arms to my sides, my eye brows furrowed._  
_

"What do you mean you 'know who I am'?" I asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He reached his hand out and grabbed my mothers hair pin from my hair.

"Hey, give that back!" I reached out for it, but he only moved it out of reach.

"This is what I'm talking about." He said, pointing to my fathers carving. "The symbol of the rebellion."

_Rebellion? _

"I don't know if you're trying to be brave wearing this right under the Fire Lords' nose, but it's stupid." He shoved it back into my hands. "You're risking not only your life, but also the safety of everyone involved."

I didn't think it was possible to be even more confused than I already was.

"What are you talking about a 'rebellion'?" I said, talking with my hands. "My mother gave me this hair pin. My father carved it cause he's Water Tribe and my mother's Fire Nation."

His eyes widdened slightly before he started talking again.

"You really don't know? Wait your father made this? That means..." He looked up at me then grabbed my shoulders tightly. "Forget everything I've said. Obviously there's a plan in motion I didn't know about."

_Obviously?_

"Well, take care Hazel Shaow." Lee kissed both my cheeks then my forehead. "May Agni be with you."

* * *

I was greatful when we were finally allowed to return to our rooms for the night. There was so much going on I didn't understand, and it was driving me crazy.

_Why couldn't everything just be easy for once? _

I quickly tore off my dress and changed into the silk night gown I had found on my bed after the ball. I climbed into the bed big enough for five and curled up, graciously letting sleep take me.

* * *

No matter how far I ran, I never could seem to go any furthur.

_I have to save him. I have to. _

I could hear the pain in his voice as he called my name, over and over.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. "I promise I'm coming!"

My body felt so hot I couldn't stand it. The walls around me began to melt as if they were on fire, and slowly I too started to melt. Screaming and wraithing in pain, everything went black.

* * *

My eyes flew open as I was jerked from my dream. I touched my hand to my forehead, feeling sweat.

_That must have been why I felt like I was melting, it's so hot in here!_

Slowly the rest of my dream came back to me, and my heart started to ache. Without any reason, I quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to the door, opening it softly.

_No guards. Good._ I thought.

I began walking down the dark halls, dimly lit by tourches mounted to the walls. I had no destination in mind, I just walked, letting my feet take me where they wanted.

_Wait. Where am I? These don't look like normal visitors corridors. _

I walked by a pair of large double doors. I wasn't going to give it much mind, but then I began to hear loud arguing coming from within. I stepped a little closer to notice the door was slightly opened. After a moments hesitation, I poked my head inside. It appeared to be a large meeting room, with a large long table in the center, and a map of all four nations. My eyes landed on the only two figures in the room. A man dressed lavishly in gold jewelry and Fire Nation red robes, who I assumed was the Fire Lord, and another man standing about ten feet from him. I gulped as I realized it was Prince Zuko, and he was staring right at me his golden eyes ablaze in the torch light.

"Come now Prince Zuko, this plan is perfect!" Ozi exclaimed "The biggest threat to our plans are the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. The frozen tundra has made it impossible to gather a fleet large enough to defeat them. So who knows what army and plans they have! We can't take that risk!"

I was still frozen in fear as Ozi turned toward the map of the nations, and was about to make a run for it, when Zuko looked back at me and gave a small shake of his head. All I could do was nod back and stay put.

"I understand father" Zuko said " but there has to be a smarter way to go about this. The Water benders are powerful and strong. Also they've done nothing to deserve to be destroyed. Plus we can't just risk the lives of thousands of our best soldiers who love and defend this country! How could we betray them like that?" Zuko retorted, looking angry.

Ozi turned toward his son, eyes angry.

"You dare contradict my plans Prince Zuko? I thought you had more sense than that." Ozi said as he raised his hand, illuminated in fire.

Zuko bent down on one knee, looking down.

"I meant no disrespect Father." Zuko said, suddenly looking like a small child.

"Stand and fight Prince Zuko." Ozi said, walking closer to Zuko.

Zuko refused over and over. He raised his head towards his father as Ozi sent a ball of fire towards his son's face. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep my scream at bay. But even if I had screamed, it would have been lost in the wails and hallows of pain coming from the prince's throat. Zuko covered his face with his hands, collapsing in on himself onto the floor.

"Foolish boy. You brought this on yourself." Ozi spat as he turned his back on the writhing prince and left the room.

I waited a few moments to make sure no one else was coming before running over to Zuko, who was now quietly suffering.

"Zuko? Oh my gosh." I said, gently touching his hands but he didn't move.

I stood and searched the room, grabbing a towel and a bucket from the back, filling it with cool water before making my way back quickly to him. I slowly pealed back his hands to reveal a hideous burn on the left side of his face over his eye.

"Oh no. Zuko? Zuko I need you to trust me. This- this is gonna hurt, I-I'm so sorry." I stammered as I gently placed the soaked rag on his face. I hadn't realized till then that I was crying.

Zuko hallowed in pain as I did, and I whispered apologies over and over as I kept placing the wet rag over his face. He slowly calmed down and looked up at me for the first time and spoke in a strained voice.

"Thank you." He whispered as he closed his eyes, passing out.

I carefully pulled his head into my lap, still gently applying the rag, pulling his hair out of his top not and whispered back.

"Thank you, for trying to save my heritage."


	5. Someone to Look out For

**ATLA does not belong to me.**

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, just brushing my fingers through his hair, making sure the burn always had water on it. My body ached and my muscles cried for sleep, but I just ignored it. I was working on autopilot, tear stains left on my face from tears that had long ago dried up. My brain wasn't processing or thinking about what had happened, I just kept washing his wound, over and over. The rag and the water were both crimson red by the time Zuko opened his eyes for the first time in... minutes? Hours? He groaned and winced as his good eye opened and found mine.

"Hey teal eyes." He said, voice cracking. "I had a dream someone with those eyes saved me from the fires of Hell." He cracked a smile, then winced as the movement irritated his burn.

"Here" I said, placing the rag over his eye again "keep this on your burn."

He did as I said, holding the rag himself.

"We need to get you to a healer. I don't know if your left eye has been damaged." I said, my hand still brushing through his hair.

He grunted then sat himself up, trying to hide the pain contorting his face. Once he was up he looked at me, rag still over his eye, and spoke quietly.

"Why did you help me?" He asked, his voice sad. "Aren't I the evil causing this war? You could have left me here to suffer." I think he was trying to make a snide remark, but it just came out tired and hollow.

_You've been in my dreams since before I met you. Since then I've felt like I've needed to save you. _I shook my head. _That sounds so ridiculous and creepy._

I looked down at my red hands, my silk gown now ruined with stains from Zuko's blood. I looked up at him again and shrugged, defeated.

"I had to save you. I couldn't leave you laying here." I said, deciding to not mention my dreams.

"Buy _why_ did you have to save me?" He asked, eye confused. "How did you know where I'd be, or even how to get here?"

He kept staring at me, his eye begging for an answer.

"Zuko I..." I bit my lip, unsure of what and what not to tell him.

I heard him groan and looked up in time to see his eye roll back in his head and him fall backwards.

"Zuko!" I said, grabbing at him, trying to break his fall.

I held hes upper body in my arms, trying to get him up.

_Uhg.. come on. I can't lift him._

I was trying to develop a plan to be able to carry him, when the doors opened and two guards walked in. Once they spotted us they rushed over, one scooping the prince up in his arms, like he did it all the time, and the other grabbing me under the arm yanking me to my feet. Neither said anything to the other or me as they took us to the back of the room, pulling back the curtains.

_What are they doing? This is just a wall. _

The gaurd holding my arm placed his had over a fire nation insignia which lit as he bended into it. There was the sound of stone grumbling and moving as a portion of the stone wall slowly opened toward us, revealing a stair case leading up.

_Woah. What in the world? _I thought confused. _Where are they taking us?_

I was too afraid to ask.

It was a tight space as we ascended the stairs, Zuko and his guard in front, and the other guard behind me. It was so dark I tripped and fell foreword, catching myself with my hands, my knees banging into the stone in front of me. I held back a cry as the guard quickly pulled me up so I could continue to walk. I was panting by the time we reached another wall, and the guard holding Zuko did the same as the other before. The wall opened and we walked into a white room that smelled of disinfectant.

_Is this... the healers room?_

The room had a large stain glass window which brought in moon light, a few cots with privacy curtains, and a desk over in the far end corner. _  
_

"Now what is all this comotion about? Don't you know it's the middle of the- Oh my God."

A women dressed in a traditional red night robe walked in, eyes wide in horror as she ran over to Zuko.

"Oh my. What has he done to you this time?" She spoke quietly. "You poor thing. Bring him over here."

She walked over to the last cot to the left, indicating to the guard to place Zuko there. Zuko grunted in his sleep as he was set down, face twisted, then relaxed as he stopped moving. The woman turned to the guards.

"Now what happened?" She asked.

The guards just looked at each other in confusion, then looked at me. She followed their gaze and saw me for the first time. She was surprised, but then she slowly smiled.

"My my. I never thought I'd see the day that the prince would find himself a woman." She said, smiling more. "Follow me dear and we'll get you cleaned up, then you can tell me what happened."

She waved her hand and the guards turned to leave from where they came.

"Oh just use the door like a normal human being." She said, slightly annoyed.

They did as she said and quickly left without a word.

She turned to me "I hate the rucus that door makes, it could wake the whole palace!" She chuckled and rumaged through a closet, pulling out a pair or Fire Nation army pants and a plain black t shirt.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything more sutible for a woman, but this will have to do."

She laid the clothes over a chair and pointed to a bathroom.

"You may use the shower to wash off and then change into these clothes. Just leave the robe in there and I'll toss it." She said, smiling.

I just stood there silently, feeling awkward as I rocked back and fourth. I bit on my lower lip as i stammered.

"He burned him." I said quietly. "He burned him. His own son. He didn't even flinch or seem sorry. Just, burned him."

Her face fell and eye brows furrowed in anger. She leaned closer to me and lowered her voice.

"He's done many things to him over the years. Things I'd rather not discuss." She said, sounding angry. "I'm surprised he hasn't killed that boy, which I guess, he almost did tonight." She shook her head and walked over to Zuko, taking water and bending it into her hands and over his eye. He winced and cried out before sighing in relief.

"You're a water bender!" I exclaimed. "So's my father."

She smiled at me before focusing back on Zuko.

"Perhaps I know him." She sounded almost sad.

I bit back my questions and took that as my cue to hop into the shower and scrub of all of the blood from myself. I changed into the clothes she put out and walked out feeling better than I had in hours.

"Thank you for the clothes." I said to her, bowing.

"I'm assuming you kept water on his burn till he got here?"

I nodded walking over to where he laid.

"You saved his sight in that eye, and maybe even his life. The wound could have easily gotten infected, or he could have died from loss of blood." She said, walking back to her desk after bandaging Zuko's eye.

"I'm glad he's found someone to look after him." She said sincerily.

I blushed and shook my head.

"I'm not his wife or girlfriend, just someone from the coronation ball." I said, looking at Zuko.

I heard her quiet voice behind me whisper.

"I don't think that's all you are to him anymore."

My heart twinged and I rubbed my eyes, fatigue starting to set in.

_I need to protect him. I know he's the one from my dreams, but even then, I don't know why I feel so connected to him, to have the need to save him._

Zuko groaned beside me and turned his head to look at me, eye glassy and half open as he mumbled. _  
_

"I'm cold."

I nodded and grabbed a thick blanket, drapping it over him as he reached out and grabbed my arm weakly.

"Sleep beside me." He said, voice soft and tired.

I blushed and shook my head, but he didn't let me go.

"Please?" He whispered, pleading. "I'm so cold and your skin's so warm."

I sighed and pulled back the blanket and sat down beside him as his arm instictivly snaked around me, pulling me closer to him. He nudged me down and spoke softly.

"Sleep."

I nodded and laid down resting my head on his chest. He pulled me tighter against him, arm over my back and side. I felt him slowly relax and his breathing slow as he fell asleep. I closed my eyes and focused on his breath as I felt myself drift to sleep, the last thing I heard was Zuko's breathing.

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter done! Thanks you guys so much for following my story. If you can please review and tell me what you liked and didnt like, so i can improve my writing. I hope you liked this chapter, cya!**


End file.
